Me, My Sister, The Pevensies And Narnia
by snowcherry98
Summary: Follow two sisters Michelle and Melanie through the land of Narnia where they find their true selves through this adventure and help the Pevensies defeat the white witch. Will love and likings blossom between the two sisters and the Pevensie boy or not?
1. To the Professor's house

Me, my sister, the Pevensie and Narnia

Hi, this is my very first fan fiction so I don't know how this works but I hope you like this story. I've fallen in love with the Narnia movies so I've finally decided to write about them. I've read a lot of the other fan fiction stories and they were really good I hope that my story is as interesting as them.

Snow_cherry12

Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis.

**Chapter 1 **

Michelle's POV

"Melanie, get away from that window!" I yelled at my eleven year old sister as the next bomb was dropped, living in the 1940s when World War II is occurring was not fun; you had to watch for planes all the time.

I grabbed my sister's wrist and ran with her to the safe house father and Mr Pevensie had built before they left to defend their country in war. Mother was already in there along with the Pevensies, not long before Melanie and I arrived there, Peter and Edmund ran in from behind us and closing the door firmly shut.

"When are you going to learn to do what you're told?" Peter yelled at Edmund before sitting down beside me, while Susan in the corner with an arm around Lucy who was crying and Melanie was trying to comfort her.

The next day Melanie and I were at the train station with mother and the Pevensies, Mrs Pevensie was making sure Lucy was warm enough before turning around to speak to Edmund.

Mother had Melanie and I in her arms in a three way hug

"Michelle, be a good girl and look after your sister will you?" mother asked me, well gave me that task.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head before she kissed my forehead then my sister's, then she made sure we had our labels on around our necks.

We all walked towards the train and this lady asked for our tickets so I got mine and Melanie's out and presented it to her then we were allowed to board the train. Glancing back I saw the lady ask Peter for the Pevensies train tickets but he was distracted by the nearby soldiers. I knew he wanted to be a soldier the fight for his country but he was too young, I for one am glad he was too young I know that it's selfish but I didn't want him to go. He's my best friend but lately his flirting is telling me something else, but I still didn't want to lose him because to the war. I already have lost my brother Michael because of the war not him too.

The train trip was awkward no-body said anything, and then I remembered the tin of lollies mother packed for me and Melanie, I got it out of my bag and offered some to them.

"Want one Lucy?" I asked

Lucy looked at Peter and he nodded and told her just one, she then picked her favourite flavour and ate it happily, but the tense atmosphere was still there so I offered one to Peter who just took one and smiled at me which I returned. Then I offered to Susan who also took one but when I offered one to Edmund he just glared at me. I gave the tin to Melanie who offered one to Edmund and he actually took one and smiled at her while I'm sitting there confused and Peter's who saw the scene glared at Edmund then looked at me, I just shrugged then put the tin away.

Peter's POV

I glared at Edmund when he took a lolly from the tin as Melanie offered it, but when Michelle offered it he refused, he knows I like her more than a friend but he has to keep that attitude of his up. It's so obvious that he likes Melanie but he doesn't have to treat Michelle like that, sometimes I think he forgets that Michelle and Melanie are siblings so Michelle has to approve before he can court Melanie, somehow I think that they will in the future and Michelle will approve, she's a kind person so she'll approve. Did I also mention that she was beautiful as well; I stole a glance at her as she sat in her seat staring out the window with her long straight dark black hair cascaded half-way down her back as the sunlight reflected against her slightly tanned skin which she got from her mother who has a Asian ancestry.

Melanie had similar features but not as pretty as Michelle, I see why Edmund likes her, wait what I'm I thinking I'm falling for Michelle and I'm in way too deep.

We arrived at the train station waiting for professor Kirke to pick us up; waiting for him seemed like forever.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labelled" Edmund suggested

"I doubt they would do that with two families who are staying at the same place" Michelle replied

Just then we heard horse hooves along the road, as we stepped off the station platform and saw a carriage not so fancy being drown my horses.

"Mrs Macready?" I asked the lady who had a sour look

"I'm afraid so" Mrs Macready replied "is this all?"

"Yes ma'am" I answered

"Small favours" she murmured before she told us to hop on.

Michelle's POV

We arrived at professor Kirke's place, it is huge it looked like he lived in a castle of some sort, I looked at peter and from the expression on his face he was surprised as well.

As we walked into the house Mrs Macready explained to use a few rules that we had to abide

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter."

As Susan was reaching out to touch the nose of a marble bust Mrs Macready shouted "no touching the historical artefacts!" this startled Susan, Mrs Macready then continued the list of rules

"And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor" Mrs Macready told us as she led us to our rooms. Melanie and I shared one with Susan and Lucy while Edmund and Peter shared one.

That night both Edmund and Peter were in the room us girls shared Peter and I were listening to the radio which was saying "German aircrafts carried out several attacks on great Britain last night" I turned it off before we could hear the rest, Peter just stared at me with his confused sea blue eyes which seem to be asking me why I turned it off.

I pointed to Lucy and he nodded as we walked over to her.

"The sheets are scratchy" Lucy complained.

"Don't worry Lu" Peter told her

"Yeah don't worry wars don't last forever, we'll be back home in no time" I agreed with him

"Yeah if home's still there" Edmund just had to say it, earning a glare from Melanie which immediately shut him up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed now?" Susan asked him

"Yes mum" Edmund replied and walked out as Melanie followed him.

"You've seen this place Lucy it's huge, and tomorrow we can do whatever we want" Peter told her

"Yeah, hide and seek would be challenging for the seeker, this place is huge" I told her

"Okay then, so you promise to play hide and seek with me tomorrow Peter? You too Michelle?" Lucy asked us.

I looked at Peter who just gave me a smile which I return then I nodded and promised Lucy.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight" Peter told us as Melanie walked in

Before he left he gave us each a kiss on the cheeks, but mine was somehow planted onto my lips. As he pulled back and we were both blushing, I could feel my face burning up at the moment. My first kiss, and by Peter Pevensie, I must be having a really good dream. I turned around to see Susan, Lucy and Melanie giving each other a knowing look.

"What?" I asked them

They just smiled, shrugged and said "nothing" in unison.

"Right" I said unconvincingly "goodnight"

I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow, it's been a tiring day, as I fell asleep I heard whispers in the background but I was too tired to try and listen to them but I knew it was Susan, Lucy and Melanie talking.


	2. Lucy, the wardrobe and Narnia

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis. **

_**Chapter 2**_

**Peter's POV**

It was raining the next day, so we stayed inside; Susan was playing her dictionary game with me and Michelle.

"Come on Michelle, Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar" Susan said sounding enthusiastic.

"Is it Latin?" Michelle asked bored

"Yes" Susan instantly replied

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented" Edmund suddenly chipped in causing Michelle and Melanie to giggle at his comment. At the sound of Melanie's giggle Edmund smiled, while Michelle's laughter sounds like sweet music to me. I couldn't help smiling, I looked back at Susan who closed the dictionary and placed it back on the self.

"We could play hide and seek" Lucy suggested "please, Peter please?" she asked giving me her puppy dog face I could resist.

"But we're already having so much fun" I told her trying to sound enthusiastic but I was failing.

"But you and Shelly promised me yesterday" Lucy reminded me using the nickname she came up with for Michelle.

"1...2...3...4...5" I started counting as her face lit up with a smile.

They all ran out and hid, while counting I heard a cupboard door open and closing. I finished counting and started checking the cupboards and found Michelle in one of them.

"Found you _Shelly_" I smirked at her as I gave her a helping hand out of the cupboard.

"How did you know?" she asked me

"I heard you go in there to hide, _Shelly_" I told her "may I call you Shelly?"

"Sure, why not Pete or should I call you Petey?" she smirked as she asked me.

"It's up to you"

"Okay then Petey"

We didn't have to go far when we heard Lucy shouting

"I'm here, I'm back, and I'm alright!"

Shelly and I walked in to the room to find Lucy and Edmund out of their hiding spot.

"I don't think you two have got the idea of the game yet" I told them as Susan and Melanie walked in.

"Does this mean I win?" asked Susan

"Hey! I was still hiding as well" Melanie told her

"Gee, Susan for someone who is smart, you really need to pay attention to the game and its participants" I told her

"But I was gone for hours" Lucy told us

"Whoa, calm down Lucy you need to explain this game to us before we can all play" Shelly told her.

"But it really was there" Lucy told us sadly.

**Michelle's POV**

As Lucy told us about the land called Narnia which she found through the wardrobe in the spare room, a flick of recognition about that land went through my brain and from the look from Melanie's face she recognised that land from somewhere as well.

That night Melanie, Susan, Peter and I were woken up by a very excited Lucy.

"Wake up Peter! Wake up Shelly! Narnia is really there, I went and saw Mr Tumnus again and this time Edmund came with me!"

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund unbelievably

Edmund stood there in silence while Lucy spoke for him, "No he didn't he wasn't there with me to see Mr Tumnus, he was… what were you doing there Edmund?" Lucy asked confused.

"I'm sorry Pete, I shouldn't have encouraged her, it's just some children don't know when to stop pretending" Edmund replied smugly.

Lucy ran out of the room in tears while Melanie and I just followed her throwing Edmund a look of disgust as we followed her.

"You always have to make things bad!" I heard Peter yell at Edmund as we left.

"Shut up! You think your dad but you're NOT!" Edmund yelled back

My mind blanked out from the conversation as Peter and Susan ran out of the room following us, we all ran around the corner when we saw Lucy crying as she hugged a man who we assumed was professor Kirke.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables" we heard Mrs Macready mumble as she walked towards us, "Oh, professor! I told them you weren't to be disturbed" Mrs Macready told the professor when she saw him.

"That's okay Mrs Macready I appreciate the work you've done but could you please take this one down to the kitchens and make her a cup of hot chocolate, she needs it" the professor told her.

"Of course" Mrs Macready told professor Kirke before beckoning Lucy to follow her.

Peter had his hand on my arm while the other was on Susan, he pulled me back along with Susan who pulled Melanie and we tried to go back to our rooms but professor Kirke wanted to talk to us, we all turned around and he beckoned us to his office.

Once we were all inside and seated he started the conversation

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of housekeeping"

"We are very sorry sir and it won't happen again" Peter spoke up

"Its sister sir" Susan told him

"The weeping girl?" he asked

"Yes, she's upset" Melanie told him

"Hence the weeping" he shot back with sarcasm dripping off word.

"She thinks she's found a magical land called Narnia through the wardrobe in the spare room" I explained to him "I want to believe her but it just seems impossible"

"What did you say?" he asked me

"She thinks she's found a magical land called Narnia" Susan replied for me

"What was it like?" he asked again

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan exclaimed

"No not her, I mean the magical land, Narnia" he told us

"You mean you believe her?" Peter asked him

"What do they teach in schools these days?" he asked rhetorically

I shrugged

"Logically it's impossible!" Susan said in a surprised voice

"Plus Edmund said they were only pretending" I chipped in

"And he's usually the truthful one?" the professor asked

"No this would be the first" Peter told him

"Well your sister isn't lying and she's isn't mad so logically she's telling the truth" the professor clarified as he us led to the door of his office.

As we all walked back to our rooms, the Narnia conversation was replaying through my head then suddenly-

_She was in a room that was red and gold when she saw two figures dressed royally sit up from the king sized bed in front of her. _

"_Dada" she called out to the man. _

"_Aww, look at her Elizabeth she has your dark brown eyes" the man said to the woman who she assumed was her mother. _

"_Yes and her dark black hair which she got from you makes her look almost Calormene, don't you my sweetness, come here Michelle say hello to your sister Melanie" _

"_Mama" Melanie said as her three year old sister who has similar features walked towards her. _

"_They're such a good girls" the father said as one of the servants walked in._

"_Your majesties, the white witch Jadis and her followers are getting nearer, you have to leave and save yourselves" the servant told them._

"_Nonsense! We will stay and help but Princesses Michelle and Melanie are to be evacuate out of Narnia and harm's way" the king replied firmly then gestured the servant to leave._

"_Oh Edward, why did they have to come at this time, the girls are so young they won't live to see what Cair Paravel is like, Aslan came to me in my sleep and told me that the girls would be taken to a different world and they will come back when the daughters of Eve and the sons of Adam come to fulfil the prophecy, he also told me that they would help them too, such futures for our beloved girls but we won't be there to see them." Elizabeth told him _

"_Don't worry about them dearest, it's best that they leave this world and to the other, I don't want them to suffer if we lost. And if Jadis heard about the prophecy our girls are helping to fulfil she would not hesitate to kill them" _

_End of scene_

The scene playing in her head was like a memory, but why were they with the kings and queens of Narnia?

Michelle didn't notice where she was going and walked into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked me

"Yeah I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't see the wall in front of me"

"Okay then, goodnight I hope Lucy didn't keep you from your sleep that much"

"That's okay"

I walked into the room and tried to sleep but failed to my thoughts kept me awake,

Why were there two people in the room I saw? Who were they? Could the two princesses be me and Mel? I thought not long after that I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about this land called Narnia with centaurs, fauns and unicorns.

**A/N**

**Another chapter is here, I'm currently working on writing chapter 3. Thank you to ****princess emma of narnia**** you were the first to review.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review I want to know what my readers think about my story. **


	3. True identity

**Hello I'm back from not long ago, I just finished writing chapter three, and I'm proud of myself, 2 chapters in one day. Any way here's chapter 3 enjoy !**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 3

**Michelle's POV**

The next day the sun was out again, so Susan being Susan decided we all need to get some fresh air. Now Lucy, Melanie and I are sitting under the big oak tree reading a book, drawing or talking to each other while Susan, Peter and Edmund plays cricket.

I stopped reading my book for a while and look at how the game was going.

"Peter winds ups, goes for the bowl!" Peter narrated the game.

"Ow!" Edmund exclaimed when the cricket ball hit him on the leg.

"Oops, wake up dolly daydream!" Peter replied, I couldn't help but stifled a giggle which earned me a glare from Edmund and a smile from Peter.

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked

"I thought you said it was a kid's game" I told him

"Besides we could use the fresh air outside" Susan chipped in.

"It's not like there's no air inside" Edmund replied in his sulky voice which made Mel laugh. Seeing that it was Melanie laughing he smiled, I looked at Peter who looked equally confused as me, there's something going on with Melanie and Edmund or rather something going on with Edmund being around Melanie.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Edmund which brought me off of my train of thought.

"Are you?" Edmund asked back.

Peter bowled the ball, Edmund hit it and it went through the glass window in one of the rooms. I looked at Lucy who had a mischievously horrified look on her face.

_Upstairs _

We ran upstairs and the cricket ball was lying on the ground along with bits and pieces of the medieval armour and glass from the broken window.

"Look at what you've done!" Peter told Edmund, I can see a faint smile on his face.

"You bowled it!" Edmund shot back.

"Shh!" Susan shut them up

"It's the Macready!" I told them as I heard Mrs Macready's heavy footsteps on the stairs and the mumbling was a bit hard to miss.

"Hurry this way!" Lucy told us as we ran into the spare room which she found the wardrobe that led her into Narnia.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Susan exclaimed

Before she could say anything we heard Mrs Macready coming towards the room.

Lucy, Melanie and Edmund hopped in first, Peter practically had to push Susan in because she refused to go in. I stepped in after Susan and Peter walked in last, not fully closing the wardrobe door.

Inside the wardrobe it was all dark and furry because of the fur coats, I felt someone standing on my foot and they were heavy too.

"Can the person who is standing on my foot please step off!" I hissed

"Sorry" I heard Peter mumble.

We walked further in and then suddenly Peter and Susan on the ground well the snow.

"Impossible" I heard Susan say as Lucy scooped up some snow.

"I don't suppose saying sorry would quite cover for this?" Peter asked

"No," Lucy replied smugly "But this might" she said as she threw a snow ball into Peter's face.

I couldn't hold my laughter back, nor could Melanie and Lucy, I glanced at Edmund who seemed to be looking between two mountains. Peter caught my attention when he bent down and scooped up some snow.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you now Shelly?" he asked me, I realised what he was about to do so I ducked as he threw the snowball and it hit Susan's face. In revenge Susan threw one at Peter who threw one at me. I took some snow and threw it at Melanie who threw one at Lucy. This started the snow fight until someone managed to hit Edmund.

"Ow! Stop that!" he said in his annoying voice

"You little liar" Peter accused him

"Hey! You didn't believe her either!" Edmund shot back.

"Apologise to Lucy, say you're sorry" Peter told him.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Edmund manage to mumble

"That's okay it's just some children don't know when to stop pretending" Lucy replied smugly

"Maybe we should go back" Susan suggested

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked

"Since when were you so interested in this?" I asked him

He didn't get to answer before Peter said "I think Lucy should decide"

"I want you all to meet Mr Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed happily

"Okay, Mr Tumnus it is then!" I agreed with her

"Wait we can't go around dressed like this, we'll freeze" Susan had a point there

"I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us taking these coats, after all logically we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe" Peter told her

Peter handed the coats out and helped me put mine on.

"Thanks" I told him as he smiled at me.

"But this is a girl's coat!" Edmund exclaimed

"I know" Peter shot back.

I looked back in the wardrobe and got Edmund a boy's coat and put the one he had back in the wardrobe.

"Thanks" he told me, I was taken back, did Edmund Pevensie just thanked me, Edmund Pevensie the kid with the sour face and snappy voice?

We started our way to Mr Tumnus house; we arrived at rock with a wooden door in the middle of it. The door was opened and wasn't exactly in places. He lives in a rock I thought, suddenly Lucy bolted in a run.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I followed her.

We ran inside the rock/house to find the place was a mess, it was wrecked there were claws marks on the wall, some of the furniture were turned over and the photos and glassware were broken, ripped and on the floor.

"Who would do this?" Lucy asked me.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this" I told her as the others walked in and were in the same shock.

Peter walked up to a wall and ripped of a piece of paper off of the wall and started reading it.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on charge of high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her majesties enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans, signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long Live the Queen"

"Now we really should be going back" Susan said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"But we have to help Mr Tumnus" Lucy told us sadly.

"Lucy it's out of our hands, plus he's arrested for being with a human, I don't think we can do much about it" Peter told her as nicely as he could.

"You don't get it, I'm the human, she must've found out it he was helping me" Lucy told us.

Before any of us can say anything we heard something go 'pssst'

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" Susan exclaimed

Just then something brown ran our way, it looked like a beaver.

"here-boy, here-boy" Peter said to it

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want" the beaver told us

It just talked, a beaver in this world just talked, we were all taken aback.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked

"Yes?" Lucy came out from behind Peter "Hey that's the hanky I gave to Mr Tum…"

"Tumnus" the beaver finished "Further in, come on"

The beaver beckoned us to go with him.

"Just wait a minute; you two are actually following it?" Susan asked me and Peter

"He says he knows the Faun" Peter told her

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything"

"Come on humans!" the beaver the hissed

Beaver's dam

We walked in the snow until we got to this pile of sticks, then it hit me this was the dam the beaver lived in.

"Looks like the old girl got the kettle on" Mr Beaver told us.

"Beaver? Is that you? If I find you've been with badger again you'll be doing the…" we heard a female voice coming from inside the dam. It stopped when she walked out and saw us "oh my, those aren't badgers, Beaver you could've given me ten minutes warning look at my fur" she told him

"I would've given you a week if that helps" Mr Beaver replied.

Suddenly Mrs Beaver's eyes fell on me and Melanie, I grabbed Melanie's arm when Mrs Beaver suddenly bowed down before us.

"Your majesties" Mr Beaver said as he did the same thing while Melanie and I stood there confused looking at them then at four very confused and surprise people.

**A/N**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review **


	4. The two gifted Princesses

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 4

**Peter's POV **

I stood in shock as Mr and Mrs Beaver bowed down to Michelle and Melanie, it seems that they were in shock as well.

"Oh where are our manners? Please come in your majesties" Mrs Beaver beckoned them.

Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I stood there and watched them.

"You too your majesties" Mr Beaver told us. Hang on we aren't royalty, Michelle and Melanie were so why is he calling us 'your majesties'?

We all walked into the dam to see that Michelle and Melanie were sitting at the table while Mrs Beaver served us fish and chips, well raw frozen fish and sticks according to us, Mr Beaver had gone to get a book that would explain everything to us.

When Mr Beaver came back we all crowded over the table which the book was on. Mrs Beaver opened the first page and a picture of a man, a woman and two girls, one older than the other appeared it looked like a family of four. The man was richly dressed in a red tunic that had a lion on it with black pants and a golden crown on his head while the woman was also richly dressed in a golden dress with complex patterns on it and had a gold crown on her head. Both the girls were richly dressed, the older one in a light shade of purple and violet dress with complex patterns and on top of her head a silver tiara with rose gold flowers and gold leaves. The younger girl was in a similar dress except light green and blue, she also had a silver tiara on her head but her tiara had gold shells and rose gold water droplets on it.

On the bottom of the picture there was a script saying:

_This picture shows King Edward, Queen Elizabeth, Princess Michelle and Princess Melanie. In the time before the white witch Jadis took over Narnia King Edward the brave was the bravest man Narnia could imagine, he ruled fairly and would listen to what everyone had to say before he made decisions. Three years after his coronation, King Edward found himself a beautiful Queen, Queen Elizabeth the Courageous. After courting for two and a half years the two got married, their marriage was one many Narnians remember. One year after their marriage Queen Elizabeth gave birth to our beautiful Princess Michelle, two years later when Princess Michelle turned three Queen Elizabeth gave birth to another Princess, Princess Melanie. Legend has said that these two Princess are gifted by Aslan himself, the two Princesses have the powers to summon things one will be able to summon water the other would be able to summon nature. During the time Narnia was being taken over by Jadis the two princesses have disappeared, some say they died along with the king and queen in the war between Narnia ad Jadis, others say that Aslan sent them to sleep and will wake up when the four sons of Adam and daughters of Eve come to fulfil the prophecy._

"And you think Mel and I are the Princesses" asked Michelle

"Well you better be cause Narnia needs to be saved by you two" Mr Beaver told her harshly

"Well dear, we may never know unless…" Mrs Beaver started to say.

"Unless what?" Melanie asked

"Unless you can show us your powers" Mr Beaver said as he handed Mrs Beaver a glass of water and a pot of flower.

"I want you two to take turns and raise your hand at these things, Michelle you go first" Mrs Beaver told her.

I could her breathing in deeply before turning to the glass of water and raised the hand. Nothing happened. She tried again and nothing happened, she then walked to the pot of flower and raised her hand.

Suddenly the flower grew bigger than before and was a light shade of purple, by natural instinct Michelle twirled her finger in the air and the flower petals came off then placed itself together and turned into a beautiful light purple dress with rosy patterns.

Melanie then came forward then raised her hand in front of the glass of water then the water rose up from the glass and froze in shape of a rose.

"It's really them!" exclaimed Mrs Beaver "Then that means the prophecy is going to come true"

"Wait! What prophecy?" Edmund asked

"There's a prophecy:

When Adams flesh and Adams bones sits on Cair Paravel throne all the evil time will be over and done" Mr Beaver finished

"You know that doesn't really rhyme" Susan said smartly

"That's not the point, it's been long foretold that two sons of Adams and two daughters of Eve will come to save Narnia by defeating the white witch" Mrs Beaver told them

"And you think we're the ones?" I asked

"Well you better be because Aslan's got your army fitted for you"

"Our army?" Lucy asked

"It's time we go home actually, thank you for the hospitality but we really should go home now," I told them

Edmund had been quiet for a while so had Michelle and Melanie since they found out about who they really were. I turned around to find Michelle and Melanie sitting on the stairs, staring at the light purple dress and the frozen water rose. I looked around frantically trying to find Edmund.

"Ed?" I asked, no reply came I walked over to the place he was sitting a moment ago and found his coat there but no Edmund. I turned around again to find every one looking at me; I caught Michelle's eyes as she looked at the opened door in horror.

"I'm going to kill him!" I exclaimed

"You may not have too, has young Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr Beaver asked, he has

"He has" Melanie told him.

"I thought as much, he has the look of someone who has eaten her food before" Mrs Beaver told us

"Whose food?" I asked

"The white witch" Mr Beaver told us.

"Let's see if we could catch up with him?" Michelle suggested as she headed to the door with her coat.

"Yeah, lets" I agreed

As we headed to the door Michelle was the first one out, suddenly this big, white thing dropped from the roof, I tried to get to her to push her out of the way but I was too slow and the thing was dropping down and fast before any of knew it fell on top of her.

"MICHELLE!" I yelled

**A/N**

**I'm leaving this as a cliff-hanger. I'm very proud of myself, three chapters in one day; I might not be able to write like that because of school for the next 5 days or so. And I've got a test coming up so yeah…. Don't you just hate tests? Teachers seem to love them though, gives them out every year. Any ways I'm sorry this is a short chapter.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review **


	5. They ran North

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 5

**Michelle's POV**

I walked outside the dam and something cold and wet falls on top of me, then I heard Peter calling my name before everything is covered snow, wait snow?

I pushed myself up to see a worried Peter then I remembered, Edmund, he had run off to see the white witch, and well that's what they called her.

"Are you okay?" I heard Peter asked me; I couldn't find my voice so I turned around to meet him and just nodded. I had to admit I was surprised to see his worried expression, I couldn't hold back a giggle.

"You think it funny? You could've died then" Peter exclaimed

"Sorry, has any one ever told you that you look quite cute when you're worried" I told before my face went red as a tomato.

"No this would be the first" he replied before going equally as red.

We walked for a while then we saw a small figure from the hill we were standing on, the figure walked into the ice palace in front of us.

"Edmund!" Peter yelled

"Shush, they'll hear ya" Mr Beaver told him.

"You should've listened to me when I said we should've gone back, and then nothing like this would happen!" Susan shouted at Peter she needed someone to blame and that someone had to be Peter.

"So you knew this would happen!" Peter shot back in the same tone and volume.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund!" I stood in the middle of both of them as they glared at each other.

Just then we heard the wolves and ran for our lives back to the dam. I stumbled and tripped over a rock, Peter ran to me, grabbed my hand and we both ran through the snow following the others.

Once we were back at the dam, I realised that Peter was still holding onto my hand.

"Um…Peter, you can let go of my hand now" I told him

"Oh right" he managed to mumble before letting go of my hand and going red.

**Melanie's POV**

We ran as fast as we could back to the dam, I saw Michelle fall and Peter instantly ran back to help her, when are they going to realise that they like each other. It's so obvious, even Lucy knows and she's only ten, Susan obviously knows apparently she's read books on this, I didn't know there were books written about Michelle's and Peter's relationship. Oh right, books about other people's relationships in fiction stories, I knew that.

We ran into the dam and Mrs Beaver started getting things together and placing them in a small piece of material, it wasn't too small, it was big enough to fit a few things. I looked back and wondered where Michelle and Peter were, I saw them running down the hill together hand in hand. My thirteen year old sister running hand in hand with a fourteen year old guy, at least I knew the guy before they started liking each other.

"Hurry!" I heard Susan saying frantically "They're after us"

"It doesn't take someone smart to figure out that" Peter chipped in as he and Michelle came through the door.

"Do you really think we'll be needing jam?" Michelle asked Mrs Beaver as she packed some things in.

"Mr Beaver get cranky if I don't" she replied

"I'm cranky now" Mr Beaver told her "Come on!" he hurried us as he opened one of the cupboard doors. I looked in further and saw that there was a tunnel.

We all walked in and Mr Beaver told us how this tunnel would lead us to his friend's badgers place. Mrs Beaver thought it led to his mum so there was a disagreement that happened in at a wrong time.

We got through the tunnel and ended up in a camp site kind of place, the fire was out and the people there well animals there were all frozen solid, they were statues.

"This is what happens to those who cross the witch" said an wolf as it appeared out of the forest in front of us.

"Stay back you traitor!" Mr Beaver hissed.

"Relax; I'm one of the good guys" the wolf

"Well, you look awfully like the bad ones" Mr Beaver shot back; suddenly we heard a howl coming from the tunnel we just got out of.

"We can argue breeding later; right now you've got to hide" the wolf told us.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked the wolf

Great, just great! I'm on a tree branch in a forest covered in inches of snow; no one could feel as good as me. Oh crap, I thought as the grip my hands have got around the tree started to slip. I looked down once I got a good grip again to see Michelle having the same problem, but she had Peter holding on to her so she was fine. If Edmund were here he would do the same for me, wait what was I thinking, okay I admit I like Edmund but I don't think he feels the same way so I'm just going to keep my feelings to myself, at the moment.

The other wolves came quickly the wolf that was helping us was trying to stay calm and remembering not to look at the tree we were on. One look and it would be over. But he seemed to manage pretty well.

"Good evening gents, lost something now have we?" he taunted them

"I know where your alliance lies" the biggest wolf there said "Now where are the fugitives?" he growled

"I don't know what you are talking about" the wolf on our side told him, trying to act innocent.

"Humans, six of them, two sons of Adam and four daughters of Eve, two of which are the lost princesses of Narnia."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the wolf on our side asked again as one of the wolves from the pack came and bit him, the bite mark was deep and the wolf had him in his mouth not letting go yet, not until he told them what they wanted to hear.

"North" I heard him say "They ran north"

The wolf was then thrown into the snow while the other wolves left.

**Peter's POV**

Michelle and I went to get some firewood to start the fire while Susan, Lucy and Melanie stayed back at the camp and looked after the poor wolf who risked his life to save us.

We got back with a pile of wood in our arms, when Mr Beaver got the fire going the heat instantly felt warm in the snow.

"Stop squirming, you're worse than Mr Beaver on bath day" Mrs Beaver told him

"Worse day of the year" Mr Beaver whispered to us.

I heard Michelle giggle and smiled at her which made her blush. I looked at Susan who just looked at me then Michelle then at Lucy with a knowing look.

"It's time I got going" the wolf told us.

"But you're still injured, you can't leave yet" Michelle spoke up

"I agree with her" I said

"Of course you do" Susan whispered to Lucy

"Hey! I heard that" I told her "What that supposed to mean?"

"It is so obvious you two like each other, tell her before it's too late" Susan told me.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" I challenged her

"She does, I just know it"

"Okay if I end up heartbroken I'm blaming you"

This is a first I thought, me taking advice from Susan usually she's taking advice from me.

I fell into a deep sleep after talking to Susan.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just ended it like this.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review**


	6. The thawing river and finding Maugie

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it. If I owned Narnia Peter and Susan would be in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Susan won't forget about Narnia. **

Chapter 6

**Michelle's POV**

We woke up the next day and started to make our journey to the stone table to meet Aslan, he was the only one who could help Edmund now. We started to walk across a field of snow.

"Come on humans while we're still young" Mr Beaver hurried us

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I swear I would turn him into a big fluffy hat" Peter said while bending down so Lucy could climb on his back, so he could give her a piggy back. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh no it's her run!" I heard Mrs Beaver say

We ran as fast as our legs could take us into the forest, we found a little cave and hid in there. We heard bells jingling then it stop, now we could see a figure standing on top of the cave.

"Maybe I should go look" Peter suggested I held his arm and pulled him back.

"No I'll go, you're worth nothing to Narnia dead" Mr Beaver told him

"Nor are you Beaver" Mrs Beaver told him.

"Thanks love" Mr Beaver said to Mrs Beaver before going outside to face whatever was outside.

One minute had passed but to us it seemed like a century before Mr Beaver came back.

"You have better been good because there's someone here to see ya!" Mr Beaver exclaimed happily.

We all stepped outside and saw a familiar figure

"Father Christmas!" Melanie and Lucy shouted happily while I just smiled at their innocence, they haven't been like that since the war began I thought.

"Okay, I've put up with a lot since we got here but this…" Susan started to be a smarty pants again

"We thought you were the white witch" Peter interrupted her as I sighed thankfully.

"Well in my defence I've been driving one of these" he pointed to the sleigh "longer than the witch has"

"Merry Christmas sir," Lucy started

"It certainly is Lucy" he replied back

"But I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan told him smartly, seriously she needs to get this adult side of her out of this, I know she was forced into an early adulthood because of the war but I was too, so was Peter, she has no reason to act like she is now, she's only thirteen same age as me only three months earlier.

"Well your majesties presence is beginning to weaken the witch's powers" he told us as he reaches to the back of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Melanie and Lucy shouted happily.

"Lucy, the juice of a fire flower, one drop can cure any injury and I do hope you don't use this though" he said as he handed her a glass bottle containing a red liquid and a dagger in its sheath with a belt for her to put her things. Once she got it she immediately put the belt around her waist and fastened it before telling Father Christmas that she could be brave enough to use her dagger.

"Melanie, together they will beat your opponent and is stronger than any normal sword, but separated, they are weaker," he told her before handing her two swords and a belt.

"Michelle, trust in this bow and the arrows will not miss, this quiver is magical for once you take an arrow out and it shot a new one appears in its place you and your sister have to work as a team like your parents did because together they can help you win the war but separate you will lose"," he told me as he handed me a beautiful white bow along with a quiver filled with white arrows with a violet feathered end, they all had my initials on them, from the bow to the quiver to every single arrow in the quiver.

"Thank you sir, it's beautiful" I told him

"Susan, trust in this bow and like Michelle's it will not easily miss, your bow and arrows are similar to Michelle's the quiver will also replace the arrows by itself as well, but remember this each bow contains a different power source, one will be fire and one will be nature," he told her as he handed her a similar bow and arrows except her bow was brown, her quiver was a shade of light brown, her arrows were also brown and had a red feathered end.

"Peter, the times to use these are getting nearer," he told Peter as he handed him a long sword with a sheath, a shield and a belt.

"Now I must be off, things do pile up when you're gone for a hundred years, it's nearly spring again so you better hurry off" he told us.

"Did you hear what he said? It's nearly spring again; do you know what that means?" Peter asked us,

"No more snow" I told catching on to what Peter was saying.

"Oh no, the frozen river will start thawing!" exclaimed Mrs Beaver.

"We better hurry" I told them.

We run to the frozen river and it already starting thawing.

"We have to cross it now!" Peter shouted

"Wait just think about this for a minute" Susan told him

"We don't have a minute!" I shouted at her

"I was just saying" she shot back with a glint of hurt in her voice

"No, you're just trying to be smart, AS USUAL!" Peter yelled at her as he grabbed my hand helped me down the rock we were standing on.

We got all got to the bottom of the rock, Peter jumped onto the frozen river, that made the ice broke into bits which caused him to jump back to where I was standing.

"Maybe I should go first?" Mr Beaver suggested

"Maybe you should" Peter agreed.

Mr Beaver jumped on the frozen river and the ice started to crack as he hit his tail against the thawing ice.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver asked him

"Well you never know which meals you're last, especially with your cooking" was Mr Beaver reply.

Suddenly we heard the wolves, oh no they found us I thought as I grabbed Peter arm. Peter seems to realise it too and we started to make our way across the frozen river. The wolves ran down the rocks on the other side of the river, the side we were trying to get across to.

Suddenly Peter pulled his sword out from his sheath and pointed it towards the head wolf called Maugrim.

"Come on boy, all my Queen wants is for you and your siblings to be safe" the wolf told him before one of the wolves in his pack capture Mr Beaver in his mouth.

"No Peter don't listen to him" Mr Beaver told Peter

"Stop it Peter maybe we should listen to him" Susan tried to persuade him.

I couldn't stand it any longer, "No Peter kill him when you've got the chance, and he's only saying that to weaken you! You're stronger than you think!" I shouted the encouragement to him.

"So, Princess Michelle the Willing and Princess Melanie the Determined, daughters of King Edward the Brave and Queen Elizabeth the Courageous have finally returned, but don't worry this time my Queen will be able to kill you once and for all, the whole lot of you, then nothing can stop my queen from ruling Narnia not even Aslan himself!" the wolf spat out Aslan's name like it was some horrible disease.

A memory flashed but in my mind

_A little three year old girl was running around the castle looking for the pup._

"_Maugie, Maugie?" the enthusiastic girl cried out as she searched for her friend Maugrim, "found you!" she shouted out as she found the five year old pup called Maugrim. _

"_Aw!" the Maugrim whined "You always manage to find me Shelly, it's not fair" _

"_Come on Maugrim, you're the one with the sensitive nose, you always manage to find me," she told him _

"_Well I guess that's true" he replied _

"_Michelle, are you playing with Maugrim again? Come on the King of Archenland is here wouldn't want to keep the four year old Prince Kaine waiting do you now? Come on Darling," Queen Elizabeth said as she picked up her daughter, it was a bit hard because of her swollen, pregnant stomach. _

"_You don't mind do you Maugrim? The Prince of Archenland is quite demanding," she explained to him_

"_I don't mind one bit, your majesty," Maugrim replied _

"_Oh and Maugrim your father's looking for you in the courtyard outside," Queen Elizabeth informed him before leaving._

"_Yes I should go and meet him at once, thank you for telling me my Queen," Maugrim thanked her before running off to the courtyard. _

_End of flashback _

I looked at the wolf in front of her, and I recognised my childhood best friend.

"We used to have fun didn't we Maugie?" I asked the fully grown wolf.

The moment I said the nickname I gave him when we were little, his face softened up a bit.

"I knew you'll remember me, but I'm sorry for betraying you I wish I could change the way things are now but I can't," he told me

"You can, just come on our side," I told him before one of the wolves from his pack tried to attack me, luckily for me Peter had his sword out in front of me to prevent it, the wolf jumped back before going any further.

"Thanks," I thanked Peter for what he did.

"That's okay" he replied before turning pink.

"Peter!" I heard Lucy scream as the river began to give away.

"Hold on to me!" Peter screamed before plunging his sword into an iceberg. I looked around frantically for Melanie, she was too far away from Peter, and she wouldn't make it in time. I ran to her and pushed her forward making sure she had a grip on Peter's coat before the cold water hit us.

I lost my grip on Melanie and felt myself being dragged under the water current.

**A/N: Another cliff hanger, you must hate me. I hope not because I'm working on chapter seven, I don't know when I'm going to update next, but hopefully soon. Curse school homework. **

**Any ways remember to REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	7. I realised I love u when death is nearer

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

Chapter 7

**Peter's POV**

They all held on to my coat tighter when we felt the coldness to the river hit us, we floated up and I fought hard to keep my grip on my sword, everyone's life all depended on me at the moment. I felt Lucy slipping and I held onto her tighter.

We all got out of the water, and I noticed that I only held Lucy's coat, but Lucy wasn't anywhere.

"What have you done?" Susan asked me, more like accused me.

"Lucy!" we all started to call out

"Has anybody seen my coat?" we heard a voice and found Lucy walking towards us shivering in the coldness of the snow.

"Michelle?" Melanie's worried voice rang out. I gave Lucy's coat to her and looked around for Michelle.

"Michelle?" I called out, I couldn't even recognise my own voice, it was filled with worry and panic.

Mr Beaver dived back into the river to find her, when his head popped back up our hope was raised but then fell back down when his face was solemn and serious.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't find her she might dead"

"NO! Your lying!" I screamed at him.

"She can't be dead! She just can't be" Melanie whispered from behind me. Susan, Lucy and I turned to give her a hug, she's the one who will suffer the most, Shelly's her sister.

"I didn't even get to tell her that I love her" I whispered

"Come on, we'll go see Aslan and see if he can do anything about this" Mrs Beaver told us and we followed her.

**Melanie's POV**

We walked towards Aslan's camp, when we got there this leaf lady led us to a magnificent red and gold tent. As the flap opened all the animals, I mean the Narnians bowed down we did the same. A golden lion stepped out of the tent and Peter held out his sword.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam, welcome Lucy and Susan daughters of Eve, welcome back Princess Melanie and welcome Beavers you have my thanks, but where is the sixth?"

Wait I thought there were only four of us here shouldn't it be the fifth, I didn't dare to raise my hope up, I couldn't, it'll only fall down again.

"We had a few troubles on the way, Aslan, our brother Edmund has been captured by the white witch" Peter spoke up.

"How could this happen?" Aslan asked him

"He betrayed them your highness," Mr Beaver spoke because everyone had suddenly gone quiet, first Edmund betrays us and now Michelle's dead is there anything worse.

"Then he has betrayed us all" a centaur called Orieus suddenly cried out.

"Peace Orieus" Aslan told him.

"I was too hard on him" Peter admitted

"We all were" Susan chipped in placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he's our brother sir" Lucy spoke up.

"Yes and that's what makes the betrayal worse" Aslan replied sadly before turning to speak to me.

"Melanie, I know you're still worried about Michelle, but there is someone here to see you with news of her," he told me

I couldn't contain myself any longer "Who? Where?" I asked him

Aslan started to chuckle; "Patient young one, you can come out now" he called over to the person or animal in the tent.

Michelle came out wearing a beautiful, Narnian, lavender coloured dress that came down to her ankles and on top of her head a circlet of blue flowers. She started laughing; did she think this was funny? We thought she died we were so worried, well mostly me and Peter.

"Well Aslan, that's my sister the impatient one, that's Lucy and Susan the surprised ones, Susan's the older one by the way, oh and how could I forget Peter, he's the one with his mouth opened and trying to catch flies with it," she introduced us to him even though he already knew us, well in my opinion teased us in front of Aslan.

"Michelle, why don't you show them to their tents," Aslan instructed her as he chuckled.

"Of course Aslan," she replied before beckoning us over to her.

As we walked to the tents, we had a lot of questions for her.

"Michelle what happened to you back at the river?" I asked her because I knew that was the question everyone was itching to ask.

"Well, I noticed that the river was going to give away and that you were too far from Peter so you wouldn't be able to get to him in time, I decided to run to you and pushed you towards Peter before it was too late. When the water came down the force was too strong so I couldn't keep my grip on you very long, I was sinking below the water thinking that I would die soon when Maugrim jumped down and saved me. By the time I was out of the river I was slipping into unconsciousness and Maugrim took me to Aslan. After I woke up a few hours later I changed into the dress I'm wearing now and Aslan told me to wait inside his tent as you guys came and to come out when he calls me. Oh I've got good new, after Maugrim saved me I managed to convince him to come to our side so now he's like my, our personal body guard and friends, he's still cranky that I manage to find him so quickly in hide and seek."

We walked in silence for a while until we reached a tent

"This is your tent Susan and Lucy; your dresses are in that chest over there I didn't know your size so I chose a variety I hope you like them, Melanie our tent is right next to theirs on the left so if you go change and get some sleep while I go and show Peter his tent,"

"Tell her how you feel when she shows you to your tent," I heard Susan whisper to Peter as Michelle spoke to me. I turned just in time to see Peter nod.

I walked into my tent as Michelle and Peter walked away, but when they were a bit ahead I looked out of the tent to see Susan and Lucy already there, we began to follow them and our excitement increased when Peter intertwined his hand with Michelle and they walked hand in hand towards Peter's tent.

**Michelle's POV**

I walked with Peter to the other side of camp where his tent was located. I looked at him as he took my hand in his and we walked in silence.

We got to his tent and I let go of his hand to show him and immediately regretted it, I had to admit I missed the warmth where his hand was right away.

"So this is your tent Peter, you'll be sharing with Edmund when he comes back." I told him and began to walk away but he caught my arm.

"Wait!" he told me as I turned around

"Just listen to me, I like you a lot, ever since our parents met when you and your family moved in next door, it's just I didn't have the guts to tell you my feelings and I never realised how important you are to me until I nearly lost you yesterday so I'm just going to tell you that I love you and that I hope you feel the same way about me," Peter finished speaking and I just stood there shocked because I liked him too.

"Ah, you can say something now," he said awkwardly.

"Aw, Peter I love you too, since the day I met you when I moved houses, and it also didn't really occur to me that I love you until yesterday when I realised that I was going to die and it was too late, I had let a chance to a beautiful relationship fly by but…"

I didn't get to finish before his lips crashed into mine, I stood there shocked but responded to the kiss after a while. When we pulled back we were both breathless.

"I think Melanie might be looking for me now," I told him before kissing his cheek, "Have a good rest Peter, tomorrow's a busy day, starting with Orieus's training, if you don't rest now, you'll regret it" I told him before walking away.

My first proper kiss, and by Peter Pevensie, I must be dreaming I thought as I walked towards the tent I shared with my sister. Apparently Melanie, Susan and Lucy had seen everything and were squealing with joy like lunatics outside their tents, they needed to rest soon before they go crazy, and especially Susan her brain won't be able to fit that much information in it.

**A/N: and they finally tell each other how they feel and kiss after a close death that is.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Thank you to Melonberry and princess emma of narnia for reviewing. **


	8. The Wolves and the woven grass shield

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**I'm going to call Melanie, Mel from now on and occasionally call her Melanie so don't think that I've changed her name.**

Chapter 8

Previous chapter:

My first proper kiss, and by Peter Pevensie, I must be dreaming I thought as I walked towards the tent I shared with my sister. Apparently Melanie, Susan and Lucy had seen everything and were squealing with joy like lunatics outside their tents, they needed to rest soon before they go crazy, and especially Susan her brain won't be able to fit that much information in it.

**Michelle's POV**

I woke up wondering what I was doing in a red and gold tent; I glanced over to see Mel asleep on the couch opposite to mine.

"Your majesties?" I heard a voice called from outside the tent.

"Come in" I told the figure outside, "oh hi Olyvia" I greeted the enthusiastic ten year old female faun.

"I made you and Princess Melanie a flower circlet like I said I would every morning," she reminded me of the promise she made the day before.

_Flash back _

_I woke up in a majestic red and gold tent to find a little female faun already getting my dress out and acing them on the other couch._

"_Oh good afternoon your majesty," the faun greeted me as I smiled and greeted her back "Your dress is placed on that couch over there and the flower circlet I've made for you is there as well, my name is Olyvia your majesty, so if you need me to do your hair or anything afterwards just ask for me and I'll come," she told me as she pointed over to the other couch where a beautiful long lavender coloured dress with blue patterned embroidery on it, to sum it up the dress was beautiful. Next to the dress laid a circlet of blue flowers, skilfully woven together to form a circlet._

"_Thank you Olyvia, the circlet you made for me is beautiful, I'll save it so I can show my sister later, she'll love it," I told her _

"_Oh that won't be necessary, your majesty,"_

"_Just call me Michelle when we're alone, I'm still getting used to this Princess thing," I admitted to her._

"_Of course your maj- Michelle," she quickly corrected herself, "I will make you one every day for you to wear with your dress, I promise," she promised me._

"_Thank you, but you don't really have to,"_

"_It's an honour for me to be making these for you," she replied _

"_Well in that case, you're welcome to make them, but if you don't have time don't worry about it, can I please get some privacy so I could change into the dress?" I asked her._

"_Of course," she replied as she walked out of the tent. _

_End of flash back._

"Thank you, they're beautiful, as always, you are truly gifted in this area," I complimented her as saw her blush a bit.

"Michelle?" Mel was beginning to wake up.

"I will leave, so your majesties can get ready for breakfast," Olyvia bowed as she walked out of the tent.

"Who was that?" Mel asked me.

"Oh that was a faun named Olyvia, she's really nice, she even made us each a flower circlet," I held them up to show her; one was filled with lavenders and bluebell while the other was a filled with a variety of pink flowers.

I picked up one of the dresses and handed it to her; hers was light pink sleeveless dress that had a darker shade of pink ribbon around the waist, the pink flower circlet fitted in perfectly. I changed into my light purple one that had an indigo blue ribbon tied around the top of my waist, my lavender and bluebell circlet fitted with the dress perfectly.

We stepped out to find Peter, Susan and Lucy already seated at the breakfast table. Susan was wearing a beautiful dark green dress with a grass green ribbon tied around her waist with bluebells tucked in places in her plait while Lucy was in an orange dress that had a red ribbon around her waist. Peter was sitting there looking quite handsome in the dark blue tunic he was wearing.

We sat down and started eating breakfast, after we all finished we all left off to where we were needed, though before Peter walked off to talk to Aslan he gave me a kiss on a cheek then left, leaving me to face our sisters with a red face because I was blushing. I looked away while Susan, Mel and Lucy gave each other a knowing look.

I walked towards the river with Susan and Lucy, Mel was trying to find Olyvia and asking if she could learn how to make the flower circlets.

"Mother used to wear a dress like this before the war," Susan stated, I missed my mother too; she and Mrs Pevensie each had a dress somewhat similar to what we were wearing.

"We should bring her back a whole trunk full!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We used to have fun with her didn't we Susan?" I asked Susan

"Yeah, before you two got boring!" Lucy just had to say it.

"Oh really?" Susan asked as she put her hand in the river water, I caught on to what she was going to do and placed my hand in as well. Once I did that, Susan and I flicked water at Lucy and this started the water we had, it ended when Susan went to get the towel hanging off a tree and screamed.

"We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly," one of the wolves said he couldn't say anything else because Susan threw her towel in his face and ran to get her horn while I helped Lucy get up one of the trees nearby, then ran to get my bow and arrows.

Susan blew the horn and got up the same tree Lucy was on.

"Michelle! What are you doing? Climb up a tree!" Susan yelled at me.

I didn't know what I was doing; the leader of the wolf pack saw that and took his chance to attack me. Unconsciously I put out one of my hands in protection and a grass wall of protection sprouted from the ground and woven itself into a wall that shielded me from them. Before I could do anything Peter came running with his sword and I was pulled back so now I was standing behind Orieus.

"We've been through this before boy and we both know you don't have it in you, you think you're a king but you're going to die like a dog!" the head wolf jumped on Peter and I screamed.

"Peter!" I heard Susan and Lucy scream as well. I got to Peter before any of the others could and pushed the dead wolf that lay on top of him off, hoping that he was still alive. Once I got the wolf off, I was very happy to see an alive Peter.

"Don't scare me like that!" I told me before pulling him into a hug.

"Follow the other wolves; they'll lead you to Edmund. Peter rinse your sword," Aslan told him after instructing what the rest of us should do.

"Michelle you should go with them, I don't think they'll know what Edmund looks like" Aslan told me as I nodded my head and jumped onto Orieus's back. I turned around just in time to see Peter being knighted by Aslan and smiling as bright as ever. Edmund we're coming to rescue you I thought Mel is going to be so happy and glad when he comes back. I turned around again to see Peter looking at me with a smile but I could see worry through those sea blue eyes of his as his figure got smaller and smaller as we got nearer and nearer to the witches camp.

**A/N: Will anyone get wounded while they are at the witches camp, will they be able to save Edmund in time or not? Will they get caught? Hold your horses and find out next chapter! But remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!**


	9. True Loves Kiss

**Hello I'm back again, sorry for the wait; I had to study for a test. If anything is to blame, blame the test and if anyone is to blame, blame the teacher for giving the test out. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Chapter 9**

**Michelle's POV**

We ran towards the witch's camp, I was on Orieus's back; my bow was in one of my hands while the other was holding on to Orieus, my quiver full of my violet arrows which I recently learnt to use and found that I have a natural talent in archery.

The closer we got we could hear the Minotaur sharpening all the weapons for the upcoming war, the dwarves strengthening the swords and the sharpening the blunt arrows. I pulled an arrow out from my quiver knowing that it would be replaced by another violet arrow, I shot the arrow at the dwarf standing there torturing Edmund, I got him in the heart.

"Your aim is getting better," Orieus complimented me.

"Thanks," I replied

We fought some of the witch's army, well the ones who were getting the weapons ready. I found Edmund tied to a tree with a think green gag around his mouth. I ran to him, on my way there I picked up a knife and cut the ropes and the gag around Edmund, the rope that tied him to the tree, the gag that made it hard for him to speak.

"Thanks," Edmund thanked me after I had cut the gag.

"That's okay, now let's go, there are some people who are willing to see you alive and well back at Aslan's camp," I told him.

We both got on Orieus's back and were about to ride off when we hear an ear piercing scream that I realised was mine. No one saw the dwarf that was still alive and hidden behind the tree, it had a bow in its hand and a quiver filled with arrows on its back. Arrows like the one that was just below my heart, stuck behind my back. I gasped has I felt my grip on Orieus weaken.

"Hold on Michelle," I heard Edmund say as he used one of his hands to hold me and the other on Orieus.

We were five minutes from the camp when suddenly all my surroundings went black.

**Edmund's POV**

We ran towards Aslan's camp and I felt Michelle go weak in my arms, I prayed she'll be alright; she risked her life to save me. Lucy ran out of her tent as she heard us coming, as we got closer I heard Lucy scream and ran towards us. Soon after that Susan and Peter came out as well both with horrified expressions.

"What happened?" Susan demanded an answer.

"I don't know, we were both on Orieus's back and heading back towards camp when she screamed and… and…and we all looked behind to see a dwarf holding a bow in its hands, when we looked at Michelle she was so pale, that's when we saw the arrow sticking out of her back just below her heart, it was horrible," I told them as the tears were threatening to come out Lucy and Susan gave me a hug.

"Where is Melanie?" Peter suddenly asked

"Edmund!" I heard someone cry out; I turned to see Melanie running down the hill towards me, when she got to me she gave me a hug that lasted too long for Peter to suspect something, especially since I hugged her back.

"Where's Michelle?" she asked me, when I didn't answer she looked at Lucy then Susan and finally Peter.

"What happened? Where's my sister?" she said in a dangerously calm voice, yet when no one could answered her she ran to the tent where the nurses were.

We all ran after her, when we got there she was in tears.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked struggling to stay calm.

"The arrow was poisoned, we don't know if she's going to make it," Orieus spoke up with sad eyes.

"Lucy, your healing cordial, try if that would work," Susan suddenly told Lucy that.

"What healing cordial? Since when did Lucy get healing cordial?" I asked them

"I'll explain later," Melanie promised.

I stood there as Lucy unscrewed the lid to her healing cordial vial; I watched her pour drops of red liquid down Michelle's throat. The atmosphere was tense too tense as we watched as nothing happened, all hope was lost. Aslan walked in and we turned our attention to him.

"True loves kiss," Aslan had said as he walked in

"Pardon?" Peter asked.

"The way to break the poison well the spell being put in that arrow is a true loves kiss," Aslan explained as he looked at Peter.

"Peter, kiss her," Melanie, Susan and Lucy told him.

"But how do you know it's me?" he just had to ask.

"You love her and she loves you, do I have to explain it even more?" I told him, earning a smirk from Melanie.

**Peter's POV**

I walked towards Michelle, the arrow had being taken out and Lucy's cordial had healed the injury but not quite with the poison. I bent down and gave her a kiss, I pulled back to see of anything had happened. I can't explain how relieved I was when her eyes opened; I could stare into her dark brown eyes forever and not get bored; I can never get tired of those eyes.

"I knew it was you," she whispered to me before pulling me into a hug which I returned.

When we pulled back from the hug, Lucy, Susan, Melanie and Edmund gave her a hug.

"Thank you for rescuing me" I heard Ed say as he pulled back from the hug.

"I think you owe me an explanation," Edmund stated as we sat down to explain it to him, we stayed in the tent Michelle was in; we didn't want to exclude her.

After we told Edmund the story of what happened after he left, he was determined to get on Santa's nice list next year. I looked at Michelle to find her already asleep, I bent down and kissed her forehead, when I looked back up again I found Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Melanie smirking at me and the sleeping Michelle. I gave them the what? Look and they just shook their head and left. I left son after that so Michelle could rest, wondering if the witch had found out Edmund's absence.

**A/N: Like It? Hate it? Love it? Please review! **


	10. What happens in Nature can kill me

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't realise how long I wasn't updating for, I am so sorry I had to study for tests and dance performances but YAY! 2 days left of school from where I come from. Any way enough of me hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much to those who reviewed you don't know how much they mean to me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Michelle's POV**

I woke up, to remember what had happened yesterday. True Loves Kiss. The phrase replaying through my head.

_Flashback_

_I began to float; I looked down to see a group of people surrounding my body, I saw my wound being healed as Lucy poured drops of her healing cordial down my throat, I saw Aslan walk in and told them about True Loves Kiss, and that only True Loves Kiss can wake me up. I saw as Peter walked forward, as he bent down and as he planted a kiss on my lips. I felt myself being pulled down; I didn't resist the force knowing I would wake up to see his face again. _

_End of flashback_

I walked over to my tent to find a light blue dress with a lavender circlet being place on my bed. I changed out of what I was wearing yesterday and put on the light blue dress; I braided my hair and put bluebells in random places along my long dark braided hair. I walked out to the table and found that everyone was already there and waiting for me, I sat down next to Melanie and started eating my breakfast, I felt Peter staring at me from the rock he was leaning on in front of me.

"Narnia's not going run out of toast Ed," Lucy laughed

"I'm sure they'll pack some for us on our trip home," Peter began.

"What do mean?" I asked him "Aren't we going to help them?"

"I am but you aren't, Edmund was captured and almost killed, Lucy almost drowned, you almost died a few times, from that arrow, the falling snow at the Beavers dam, the river," he told me as I walked over to him.

"Please, don't make me go through that again, I love you and it kills me that you're in constant danger," he whispered so only I could hear, I pulled him into a hug and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to puke," Edmund said pretending to gag.

"Oh shut up Edmund!" Melanie told him, trying not to laugh but she couldn't hold it and started laughing. Soon everyone joined in the laughter.

"If you're staying, I'm staying behind with you," I told Peter when everyone had stopped laughing.

He thought for a while before saying 'deal'

"But they need us, all six of us," Lucy told him giving him the irresistible puppy dog face, we all knew Peter could never say no to Lucy, especially with the puppy dog face, apparently Lucy knew this too and had always used it as an advantage to getting what she wants from Peter.

"I suppose this is it then," Susan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her

"To get in some practice," she replied

"Wait for me," I told her as I went and grabbed my bow and arrows.

(2 hours later)

We were practicing our aim when Peter and Edmund came on horses, well Edmund was on a horse, and Peter was on unicorn.

"Come on Edmund, sword up like Orieus showed us," we heard Peter shout out to Edmund

"Your majesties!" we heard a third voice call out, we turned around just to see Edmund slowed his horse down

"Whoa, horsey" Edmund had said

"My name is Phillip," Phillip the horse replied

"Oh, sorry" Edmund mumble

"Hurry! The white witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Mr Beaver told us.

We all ran towards the camp as the White witch and her followers started to come towards the camp. When we got there we could hear one of the dwarves yell out the white witch's status and role in Narnia.

"You have a traitor in you mist Aslan," she told Aslan when he walked out of his tent.

"His offence was not against her," Aslan replied in a calm voice.

The witch wasn't going to give in; she looked around the camp for a while then her eyes bestowed on me and Mel. I felt Peter's hand on mine as he noticed her staring at Mel and me, partially me.

"I see you've managed to get the two princesses on your side here, you wouldn't want to lose them, they are wanted to be on enemies side all the time," she told Aslan.

"Don't worry, we're not planning to lose them," Aslan replied

"Oh, well I was hoping that Princess Michelle would join me, with our powers clashed together, I guess you know who would win," the witch spoke calmly at Aslan as I felt Peters grip on my hand tighten.

"Try and get her," Peter said as he let go of my hand and unsheathed his sword.

"Did you really think a mere little force could stop me from getting what I want? Little King," the witch told Peter.

"Peter it's not worth it, you know she won't be able to get me with you by my side," I whispered to him, he actually listened to me and sheathed his sword.

"Enough, we will talk alone," Aslan's voice rang out as he spoke to the white witch before walking towards his tent.

We all sat down on the grass waiting for Aslan and the white witch to come out, talking to one another while twining the grass in our fingers, suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and quickly clutched my stomach with my hands.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked me, I couldn't say anything so I just nod.

"The trees are being cut down over there, by the witch's followers," Melanie chipped in and we all turned our heads to the direction she pointed to.

"That means, whatever happens in nature can hurt you too," Edmund had to say it, I felt this before, when we were walking down to the river and were playing in the water when the wolves attacked us, I went back this morning to find the head wolf that had taken over Maugrim's place Kay was its name had been scratching the tree trunk with its claws while the others in the pack had been doing the same on other trees, that's why I was immobilized for a while and he took the advantage to attack me. Luckily for me I made a grass shield to protect me, then he came to save us, Peter came to save us, if it wasn't for him I don't know what could've happened. Knowing what happens to nature can injure me or even kill me from the inside made my heart sink.

"Yeah, that actually explains a lot," I said trying to avoid looking at Peter, I couldn't help but glance at him, his worried face made my heart sink even further than it already is. I was going to tell him not to worry when the white witch and Aslan walked out of the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam," Aslan said as he walked out of the tent with a sad expression.

"How do I know your promise would be kept?" the witch asked Aslan

Aslan suddenly gave a loud roar and that shut the white witch up as she sat down on her carriage type vehicle.

We all celebrated for Edmund and for a moment everyone seemed to forget what could happen to me if something went wrong in nature, suddenly Mel collapse on the ground and fell into unconsciousness, I looked at the nearby river to see the white witch freezing it while her wolves scratched the trees again. I ran to Mel and was just a few metres from her when I collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Peter calling my name and Edmund calling Melanie's before the world went black and silent.

**A/N:**

**Like I said before, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, at the moment I'm kind a stuck in a writer's block so I'm open for suggestions through private messaging (PM) or the reviews. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews **


	11. Aslan's Dead

**I'm so, so ,so sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block and kept thinking about what my story should be like in Prince Caspian, originally I was going to write it off starting with Prince Caspian but that wouldn't make sense so yeah. Thank you to those who reviewed, this includes: princess emma of narnia, MelonBerry, Princess of Narnia 1192, Clarissa Jackson, heavenxxbaby, Hufflepuff Hex and Red Anne Vane. I know people don't usually read the authors note just the story so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Michelle's POV**

The darkness of unconsciousness was getting to me and finally a light exploded in the darkness and there stood the white witch.

The image before me blurred a bit before it was clear again, the white witch stood there with her long wand. The room or the darkness was surrounded by silence; the air was filled with anxiousness, fear and…curiosity?

Yes, I felt curious, I was curious of why the ace was filled with darkness, I was curious of why the White witch was there.

"We both know you don't have it in you," the Witch suddenly spoke "Maybe that way did work after all, the dryad who gifted you and your sister had left something off and you and your sister can both get injured by damaging trees and freezing or draining the water from the oceans or the lakes,"

"What are you talking about?" I acted dumb and asked her the question

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb, Princess Michelle the Willing," she spat out my title like a deadly disease.

"Well, prepare to lose, when I stopped acting dumb," I replied back

"En garde," she challenged me with her sword which is now pointing at me. Oh crap! I thought I don't know how to use a sword.

"Well?" she asked

"Why don't we change it to make it more challenging since we both don't know how to use a bow and arrow?" I challenged back hoping she doesn't know I don't know how to use a sword and that I only know how to use a bow and arrow, I made a mental note to get Peter or Orieus to teach me how to handle a sword, I'll even ask Mel if they refuse.

"Mm," she thought for a bit before agreeing, I mentally high-fived myself, she fell for it, for a queen if you can call her one, and she is pretty stupid and gullible. I also made another mental note no to underestimate her, for all I know this could all be an act.

We started the archery contest from twenty-five metres, then it went to fifty and kept going up by twenty-five metres and to my surprise we both got it in the bullseye every time, until finally on three hundred and seventy-five metres I got it in the bullseye and the witch got it in the outer ring. She was so raged she drew her sword out and started to slash it around and trying to get me, I didn't have a sword so all I could do was dodge, suddenly another bright ball of light started to grow in the space between me and her, it grew to be very large and then it exploded. Aslan appeared in its place and told the witch that I had won and nothing could be done because apparently it had appeased the deep magic somehow, I don't know how.

"Child," Aslan said as he beckoned me over "You have a choice, to go back or to go to my country to see your biological parents?"

As much as I want to see my real parents, I couldn't help but miss the people I have befriended in Narnia and in the world we call Earth. I thought of my adoptive parents back in England, I thought of Orieus the Centaur and Olyvia the Faun the two people I have befriended in Narnia, I thought of the Susan and how caring and how worried she must be, I thought of Lucy and how the sparkle in her eyes would probably disappear if I died, I thought of Edmund and how much he's change since we got here, I thought of my sister Melanie and the times we've spent together, then I thought of Peter, the Peter I love, the Peter who would blame himself if I died, I Peter I shared a kiss with. I knew what my choice was, I had beaten the witch here, I could help the Narnians in war, and it was my destiny I guess.

"Send me back Aslan, as much I want to see my real parents, I have made too many good friends in those two world for me to leave them, would…would Melanie have to make a choice like I did?" I asked him

"Yes, I'm afraid she has to as well, the white witch has already gotten to her so I must go and help her, hurry child," Aslan exclaimed before he sent me back.

The light and consciousness came back to my eyes; I woke up to find two pairs of eyes filled with worried above of me, a pair of familiar hazel brown, I knew it belonged to Lucy and a pair of ocean-blue that I knew I knew so well, I could feel myself drown into a pool of ocean-blue when I'm looking into those eyes. I knew they were Peters. I sat up with the help from Peter and started frantically searching for my sister, Mel. It wasn't hard to find her considering I saw Edmund and Susan next to an unconscious person, their eyes filled with worry. We ran to her, me, Peter and Lucy, even though she wasn't that far from us, we still ran.

Mel finally woke up, she began to look for me but she didn't have to look far because I was sitting down next to her.

"Did Aslan make you chose?" she asked me, I understood almost immediately but the others didn't.

"Yes," I whispered, "my choices were to go to his country and see our biological parents and watch Narnia and them," I pointed to the Pevensies, "die in loss of the war or to come back and help them,"

"It's obvious what choice we both made," Mel stated, "I was afraid you would chose the other choice,"

"Oh Mel, I wouldn't leave you for all the riches in both worlds," it was the reply I could come up with as I pulled her into a hug; I felt the tears coming and quickly blinked them away.

The rest of my day was spent with Peter and Orieus who both agreed to teach me how to handle a blade. I found that handling a sword came naturally to me; that surprised me, I'm usually very bad at these things.

NIGHT

That night, Susan and Lucy came and woke us up, we all followed Aslan as he walked in the forest, and where he went was a mystery to us.

"Shouldn't you four be in bed?" Aslan asked us, I hope he wasn't angry at us for following him.

"We couldn't sleep," Susan bravely replied.

"Could we accompany you to wherever you're going?" Lucy asked

"Of course I would be glad of the company for a while, but when I tell you to you have to leave me be," Aslan replied as we walked a bit faster so we could walk beside him.

We all walked for a bit, then Aslan told us to go back, we agreed, no one could disagree with Aslan, maybe except the white witch and her followers but there was something in the way he spoke to people, his words filled with a sense of wise that you can't disagree.

Instead of going back to camp we stayed there, hid behind bushes and a large rock. We saw everything, Aslan walking up to the stone table being jeered at by the white witch's followers, Aslan being bind with a rope that was green and looked like moss, we heard the witch give out the order for Aslan's beautiful mane to be shaved and we saw the witch's followers violently cut Aslan's mane with swords. Then we saw the worse, the witch bending down saying something to Aslan that we couldn't work out, we the witch raising the dagger up and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aslan looked at us even though we were hiding behind the bushes and the large rock, then the witch plunged the dagger down right into Aslan's heart.

Time suddenly went by fast afterwards, first the white witch and her followers left then we made our way down to the stone table, as we sat down by him Lucy pulled out her cordial but was stopped my Susan telling her that it was too late. The mice came and started chewing away the ropes that were around Aslan.

"Will you guys be okay? I'm going back to tell Peter and Edmund," I told them

"But we could send the message through the trees," Lucy innocently said

"Yes, but they would need help in the war," I reasoned

"Then I'm coming," Mel chipped in

"No, you're staying here; it's safer for you, Lucy and Susan that way,"

"Fine, but if you die in war, I'm going to bring you back to life so I could kill you myself," Mel replied, I'm so glad she agreed.

"Yeah, make that the two of us," Susan chipped in.

"Hey! Me too," Lucy said

"Err, gee thanks guys, now I definitely won't die on the battle field, otherwise I would be brought back to life only to be killed again, three times," I laughed as I gave them each a hug before I went back to the camp. This is going to be one long night I thought to myself.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Share your ideas and thoughts in your reviews! **


	12. Poisoned Sword and Piercing Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, I only own Michelle my sister owns Melanie. Blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Michelle's POV**

I made my way to the camp easily; I got to Peter's and Edmund's tent and walked in not bothering to warn them. Peter being a light sleeper woke up when I walked in and drew his sword at me.

"Peter! It's only me Michelle," I hissed

"Oh, sorry," I heard him mumble as Edmund woke up.

"What is it?" Peter asked me as he lowered his sword.

"It's Aslan, he's dead, the white witch, it was horrible," I told them and I burst into tears, the tears that were threatening to fall all the way back from the stone table to camp.

"No, you're lying!" Peter shouted wearing a disbelief expression.

"I wish I was," I whispered

The flap to the tent opened as a pink dryad floated in and beckoned me out; once I got out I saw Orieus and some other Narnian generals waiting outside. I couldn't keep the tears in any longer and came streaming down my face.

"It's true, Aslan is dead," Peter confirmed as he walked out followed by Edmund. He repeated the 'it's true, Aslan's dead' thing to Orieus and the generals. I felt hurt and don't know why, okay maybe I do know why. Peter didn't believe me when I told him the news of Aslan's death; he even accused me of lying to him, but when the pink dryad comes and tells the same thing he believes her. I'm not jealous I told myself, the dryad was a stranger sent by Lucy, Susan and Mel. Yet after telling myself that I couldn't help but fell a bit hurt at the disbelief expression he wore when he accused me of lying. So much for having faith in me I thought bitterly when I remembered the sword lesson yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_Come on Michelle sword up!" Peter teased _

"_I'm trying; who knew swords could be so heavy!" I yelled as he just laughed_

"_Come on! I know you can master the art of handling a sword I have faith in you," he whispered as he lifted my arm up and smirked._

_End of Flashback _

Would I lie to him out of all people? Does he still have that faith in me or was that a joke? I know the answers to both the questions I asked myself; of course I wouldn't lie to him, not if it wasn't for his own good, I would lie for him but not to him and I knew that he still had faith in me and it wasn't a joke but I still couldn't help but feel hurt. I pushed the hurt feeling aside and focused on what was going to happen.

We walked to Aslan's tent where all the strategies and plans were, Peter stood in front of the map while I stood to his left, and Orieus to his right, Edmund was standing next to me and the other generals in front of us like an audience.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund told Peter.

"But…" Peter began

"No buts Pete, Aslan believed you could, Edmund does and so do I. Peter there is an army full of Narnians out there who are willingly to follow you and your lead, don't let them down, don't let Edmund down you may not notice it but I do and I know that Edmund is always looking up to you as an older brother, don't let me down," I told him.

"What are your orders sire?" Orieus asked Peter.

"Gather the troops," he told Orieus before turning to me and Edmund, "Ed, I'm putting you in charge of some troops and the archers, your troop would be stationed near or on the rocks as back up," he looked at me before talking again, "Michelle you're not fighting, you'll be in the hospital tent caring for the injured soldiers." He turned around and began talking but I interrupted him.

"What? No Peter I'm fighting alongside you, there are too many people in the hospitable tent and you would need every person to help you fight," I reasoned with him as he turned around to face me again.

"I think Princess Michelle should help us, your majesty," Orieus chipped in before Peter was going to say anything, "Her sword skills have improved and if your majesty is still uncertain I will make sure the Princess is okay in the battlefield and will go to aid her if need be,"

"Thank you Orieus," I said as I smiled gratefully at Orieus who returned the gesture, "Please?" I asked Peter trying the puppy eyes Lucy gives him.

"Fine! But if you end up dying I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself," he declared

"Funny, that's what Mel, Su and Lu said to me before I left them, what did I do to make so many people want to kill me after I'm dead, now there are four people who are going to do that, so much for having faith, don't tell me you're in that scheme too Edmund?" I said sarcastically as Edmund snicker a laugh while Peter just glared at me.

"Edmund you will station your troops here, here and here, the archers will be here," Peter said pointed at various places. "Michelle you will be at the front with Orieus and me,"

"Peter, I have an idea," I told him, he looked at and gestured me to carry on, "We could use the gryphons to drop rocks, stones or even boulders like the what the Nazis did to us back in England, but instead of using bombs we could use rocks or stones or boulders," I suggested,

"Michelle that's brilliant," Edmund cried out, I looked at Peter who looked deep in thought; I reached for his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, we'll go ahead with that," he said, "Let's get the troops ready and get our armour on, Shelly; I want you and Ed to wear extra armour for extra protection."

I rolled my eyes before nodding my head in agreement.

**Battle field**

Here I am sitting on top of my horse, Sugar that's what her name is, wearing a light chain mail vest under a leather dress, wrist, hand and leg armour, two extra swords on the left side of my waist, a quiver full of violet feathered arrows on my back, my white bow in the quiver as well. Along with these weapons for self-defence, Peter also insisted that I stayed by him and Orieus at all times, he's so sweet, focus Michelle I told myself.

A gryphon came and reported to us of its opinion on the witch's army,

"They come in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," the Gryphon said.

"Numbers don't win battles," Orieus told us.

"No well I bet they help," Peter and I said in unison. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

We saw the witch's army coming towards us in the distance, the witch came on a chariot that was drawn my two white polar bears, around her neck was golden fur which I recognised as Aslan's mane, the golden mane she shaved from him yesterday night, I felt my anger boiled inside me.

I watched as the Minotaurs led half of her army towards us, I saw Peter raise his sword and signalled the gryphons in, I sat on Sugar who was standing next to Peter's unicorn, I heard the minotaurs yell at the dwarves to look at the sky, my heart fell to the ground as I saw one of the gryphons being shot before falling to the ground. The scene reminded me of England, the bombing, the Nazis, Mr and Mrs Pevensies, my adoptive parents and the other adults in England and how they were coping with the war and the bombing.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked Orieus

"To the death," Orieus replied.

Peter's eyes found mine, his eyes asking the same question, he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"To death and beyond," I told him before I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze which he returned.

We let go of each other's hands before Peter raised his sword up again yelled,

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

That was the signal, I kicked Sugar and I rode off with my troops following Peter and creating a V shape. As both the armies clashed together, both Peter and I realised that this was only half of their army fighting the other half was with the white witch and were making their way here now. I quickly looked at Peter. He nodded, since when did we both learn how to read each other's eyes I wondered to myself.

"FALL BACK, DRAW THEM TO THE ROCKS!" I heard Peter yell.

I turned Sugar around and rode to the rocks yelling, repeating the order Peter gave to some Narnians who looked like they didn't know what to do.

We got to the rocks and one of the dwarves on the witch's side shot Peter's unicorn and he fell off, I saw him fall off and got off Sugar who was just running. I ran to Peter's aid, unfortunately Orieus saw this as well, he also saw the white witch making her way towards me and Peter. I gave Peter a helping hand and we both stood up just in time to see Orieus and a rhino charging towards the white witch killing everyone in their way.

"NO, ORIEUS, NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping that he'd hear me, of course he did he just chose not to listen.

The rhino was killed half way there; I watched as Orieus fought with the witch, I watched as the white witch turned my friend and coach into stone, my heart dropped even further as I hoped Mel, Su and Lu were safe.

We continued to fight them in between the rocks, I watched as some fauns were slammed against the rocks by a Minotaur, I was engaged in a fight with a Minotaur, I killed it and turned around and heard Peter shout to Edmund.

"Ed! There's too many of them, get the girls and get them home!" Peter shouted before he plunged his sword into the dwarf he was fighting. "Michelle go with him!" he yelled at me.

"Remember when I said that I'd be with you 'to death and beyond' I meant that!" I yelled back as a Minotaur swung its axe at me.

I killed the Minotaur just in time to see Edmund break the white witch's wand, this is not going to end good I thought, I ran towards them and pushed Edmund out of the way before she stabbed him with her wand, miraculously it didn't get me either.

The witch glared at me before challenging me into a fight. She unsheathed her sword and threw her broken wand onto the ground. My nature instinct told me that that sword is poisoned. So like the white witch to poison her sword, but then again that is the white witch I'm talking about, better make sure not to get scratched by that sword.

We fought and fought, she took out her other sword, so she now has two swords against my one. Luckily I've got two extra sword on the left side of my waist, I took one out and in the process I gave her cut on one of her arms, I paused and look at Peter who was running towards the white witch and me, since Orieus is now a statue he's looking out for me a lot more often than I thought, the white witch saw that I distracted and took this advantage and plunged the poisoned sword into my stomach just below my heart. The pain was too much, she knew this and twisted the sword before pulling it out again. I fell down to the ground holding my stomach.

"It's nice to fight you with swords and not bows and arrows, Princess Michelle the Willing," she spat.

I was quickly fading into the darkness of unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was Peter fighting with the white witch as Edmund was crouched down beside me tears streaming down his face the last thing I heard was Peter calling my name and Edmund telling me to hold on and that help would come, I gave him a brief smile before the darkness completely took me.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it in your reviews, if you have any suggestions please suggest!**


	13. Star Kingdom and The Coronation

**This chapter is going to be a little bit long. :P **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, I only own Michelle my sister owns Melanie. Blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Michelle's POV**

I woke to see two familiar pairs of eyes above me.

"She's awake Elizabeth!" I heard a man tell someone named Elizabeth.

"I know, I'm sitting right next you Edward," the lady called Elizabeth replied.

I opened my eyes and blinked as I looked at the two people in front of me, they look vaguely familiar, and the man had Mel's eyes and nose while I looked almost identical to the woman.

"Mother? Father?" I took a wild guess and asked them.

"She knows who we are," the lady called Elizabeth whispered, I assumed she was my mother because she said I knew who they were; I guessed the man was my father. They both embraced me and a tear came down my face.

"Am I dead?" I asked them.

"No darling, you have to wait until Aslan gets to you in Narnia," they both told me.

**Two months later **

Two months, two months since I arrive here in the Star Kingdom, don't get me wrong, I like being with my parents but I miss my friends and I want to know if we won the war in Narnia. Apparently it's only been two minutes in Narnia and five seconds in the real world, time goes differently here as to Narnia, every minute in Narnia and every five seconds in the real world is one month up here in the Star Kingdom. While my time here I befriended some people, Lilliandil, Jake, Mia and Chad. They showed me around the Star Kingdom, I found out that I stayed in a place called Star Galaxy; Star Galaxy is the castle which I'm staying in. I learnt from them that the people in the Star Galaxy age every five hundred and twenty five thousand and six hundred months, I was also told that I'll be seeing them in one year so that way they next time I see them they won't be old and fragile.

Lilliandil is 19 years old, Chad is 13 the same age as me, and they were both the children of King Ramadu and Queen Maria. Jake and Mia are twins; they're both 14 and are the children of King Septimus and Queen Rose. Mel and I are the children of King Edward and Queen Elizabeth. Because our parents are the kings and queens of the Star Kingdom we are all princes and princesses.

During my stay here they took me to a few interesting places like the Star Galaxy Ice Rink, the very large library that is filled with books and they showed me some of the secret passages in the Star Galaxy that only they knew, some of our times together were spent riding our unicorns through the parts of the Silver Forest or in the music room playing musical instruments, we formed a band of some sort with Chad playing the guitar, Jake on the drums, Lilliandil on the piano/keyboards, Mia is very musical and can play the flute, violin, guitar, piano/keyboards and tuba, as for me I am the singer in that band, it all started with the one day.

_Flashback_

_We were all gathered in the music room and everyone started to play their own instrument when Mia started to complain that she can't concentrate when everyone is playing to their own songs and rhythm. _

"_You guys and girls are really good, you should form a band," I suggested_

"_Yeah who here can sing?" Jake asked, no one said anything, "Oh come on! Someone has to sing!" he exclaimed standing up looking at me suspiciously. _

"_Michelle I dare you to sing," Chad began._

"_Why don't you?" I shot back not wanting to sing in front of them at all, I can sing but in my own time and when nobody is around. _

"_Yeah I can sing but I can't because I'm playing the guitar, you should sing, or are you too chicken to," he replied back._

"_Yeah Michelle are you too chicken to," Jake taunted and he and Chad began making chicken noises._

"_Fine I will sing but someone has to sing with me, what about you Jake or are you too chicken to?" I taunted back._

"_Fine then I will sing!" he shouted _

"_Fine!" I shouted back._

"_Oh this is going to be amusing," I heard Mia whisper to Lilliandil._

"_I second that," Chad whispered to them as Lilliandil nodded her head in agreement._

"_Sing the song 'Wouldn't change a thing' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas" Mia suggested._

_So I started singing the parts where Demi Lovato sings and Jake sings the other, once we've finished they all agreed that I am the better singer. _

_End of Flashback. _

And that is how I became the singer for the band; we all decided to call the band 'The Royal Stars'.

On a morning like this I was still in my room reading a book when Jake and Lilliandil walked into my room not bothering to knock again.

"Hey Michelle, you want to go see the Star mirror with us?" he asked

"Yeah, you'll be able to see what's happening to your friends in Narnia with that mirror," Lilliandil added.

"Okay," I accepted the invitation, of course I would agree, I would do anything to see what was happening in Narnia.

We walked towards one of the room in the East side of Star Galaxy; the guards bowed down as we walked passed them in the hallway, as we walked through the doors the guards bowed again.

"Come over here and look," Lilliandil beckoned me over, "this is what we use to watch over you and your sister in Narnia and the real world,"

"You watch us?" I asked her.

"Yeah we all do," Jake chipped in.

"We?" I asked him

"Yeah we, your parents, my parents and her parents but mostly your parents." He told me

"Oh, so you guys saw everything?" I asked them

"Oh yeah, from the adoption, to your first kiss (I always knew it would Peter), to the war and your death," he finished

"You mean I'm dead?" I asked him, I panicked all my hopes of returning were about to go out the window.

"No, you're not dead; you're just half way between being dead and being alive," replied Jake.

"Thanks, how's that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked him sarcastically as he ran his hand through his curly dark brown hair and shrugged.

"Shelly, you might want to see this," Lilliandil told me with a hint of worry her voice.

I walked over to her and the star shaped mirror, this was no ordinary mirror because whoever looked in this mirror can never see their own reflection, only the ones of whom they wish to see or the ones they love.

I looked into the mirror, I saw Peter holding a lifeless body that I recognised as mine, a glistening tear falling down his face, I saw Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Melanie crying around me, Mel was crying into Ed's chest as he pulled her in hug while Lucy was sobbing as she hugged Susan who was now crying into Lucy's hair. Peter, Peter was hugging my lifeless body crying trying to shake me back to life. I saw Aslan in the distance slowing approaching them and I knew what this meant, I was about to go back.

I ran out of the rooms and through the hallways as fast as I can to the library, that's where my parents said they would be with the other monarchs of Star Kingdom, I ran through the large library doors and embraced my parents, crying, while Lilliandil and Jake explained it to the others, I hugged everyone in the room, luckily Chad and Mia had heard the news as well and I got to say my goodbye to them before leaving. A light appeared on the balcony, it was faint at first but got brighter and brighter, and I walked towards the light and turned around to wave goodbye before walking through the bright light.

I woke up to see a large group of people with familiar faces surrounding me, it took a while for my eyes to get use to the brightness of the sun in the day, the sun wasn't this bright up in the Star Kingdom.

"Why are we here?" I asked them as I sat up with the help from Peter before I felt his lips against mine then I felt him pull me in for a hug.

"Um can't breathe Petey," I managed to get the words out.

"Sorry, but when are you going to learn how to do as you're told? You're turning into Edmund!" Peter exclaimed.

**Coronation day**

"Stop fussing Susan, you look lovely!" I told her as she straighten the silvery light blue dress she was wearing, I put her dark blue cloak on for her and reassured her that she looked fine for the hundredth time as I fixed her hair in a braid with fresh bluebells braided in random places in the braid. I turned around to see Lucy in her silvery baby blue dress with an orange cloak around her, her short dark brown hark was down and in curls.

"Mel, tell Su she looks fine and that she should stop fussing," I told my sister as I turned around to see her, she looked beautiful in her forest green dress with her light blue cloak and her hair in a tight and neat bun, Edmund's going to get a surprise I thought as I walked to her.

"How do I look?" I asked Susan as I looked in the full length mirror in front of me, I saw a girl I didn't recognised, she looked beautiful, this couldn't be me I thought, I looked at myself again, I was wearing a lavender coloured dress similar to the one Susan is wearing, with a dark indigo cloak, my hair was in a side braid with fresh blue and purple flowers braided in.

We all walked out to meet Peter and Edmund; their mouths were practically dropping to the ground as we exited our rooms, we gave them a smile. They were also wearing blue, just a darker shade to Su and Lu, Edmund in a darkish blue tunic, silver pants and silver cloak, while Peter on the other hand was in a navy blue tunic with golden pants and a magnificent golden cloak.

"You look beautiful," Peter told me as we meet them on the entrance to the coronation room.

"Ahem," Susan cleared her voice.

"Oh, you look beautiful too Su," he told her but kept his gaze on me. I heard Lucy cleared her voice too, I guess we're all in the same situation.

The grand doors opened and we all walked into the coronation room, we all walked to the six thrones and each stood in front of one, Lucy on the right (from audience POV), follow by Susan, then me, then Peter, then Edmund and lastly Melanie.

"Bring forth the crowns," I heard Aslan's loud and clear voice. Mr and Mrs Beaver came up with two pillows with four crowns with Mr Tumnus following them, and then suddenly a ball of light came from the sky and landed next to the Beavers and Mr Tumnus, in place of the ball of light stood Lilliandil and Jake both smiling at me and Mel. I heard the audience's oo's and ahh's

"I had asked Princess Lilliandil and Prince Jake from the Star Kingdom to create the two circlets for our princesses," Aslan explained

"We are honoured that you have asked," Lilliandil replied

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan said as Mr Tumnus placed a silver circlet with silver flowers upon Lucy's head.

"To the great western woods, I give you King Edmund the Just," Mr Tumnus lifted up a silver crown and placed it on Edmund's head.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," Mr Tumnus placed a silver circlet with golden stars on top of Susan's head.

"To the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent," Mr Tumnus lifted a golden crown that looked heavy and placed it on Peter's head, it fitted perfectly, like it was meant to be for him all along.

"To the reflection of the full moon above, I give you Princess Melanie the Determined," Aslan spoke as Jake came and placed a silver circlet with silver moons.

"And to the stars shining above, I give you Princess Michelle the Willing," Jake came and placed a silver circlet with gold stars and rose gold roses on my head.

"Once a King, Queen or Princess or Narnia, always a King, Queen or Princess, may your wisdom and grace make the stars rain down on us from the heavens," Aslan told us before leading the crowd to chant.

"Long Live King Peter! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Lucy! Long Live Princess Michelle! And Long Live Princess Melanie!"

**Sorry I didn't know how to end it so I just ended it this way . There will be a sequel.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! **


	14. Going back

**This chapter is going to be a little bit long. :P **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, I only own Michelle my sister owns Melanie. Blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!**

**Michelle's POV**

The ball was held after the coronation, I went to find Lilliandil and Jake, and I found them standing at the balcony.

"Lilliandil, Jake why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" I asked them as Lilliandil hugged me, then Jake hugged me.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Jake exclaimed faking the happiness in his voice, but me knowing him for even a short time saw straight through, I made a metal note to ask Lilliandil afterwards.

"Michelle?" I heard Peter ask as he walked to the balcony.

"Yeah?" I asked him sweetly.

"Um, as tradition to the coronation the monarchs have to dance with each other and I was, um, wondering if you would like to dance with me?" he asked.

"I would be delighted to," I said taking his hand as he led me through the dance floor, Mel and Ed were dancing together, Mr Tumnus and Lucy were dancing and Susan was not dancing, I guess she hadn't found a partner yet, I hope Jake would ask her. It was as if he heard my wish, Jake walked up to Susan and asked her to dance. Well at least now we are all having fun and dancing. The sing ended and I curtsied to Peter and he bowed, being the gentleman he is he offered to walk me to the balcony where Lilliandil was standing.

When we got there Lilliandil was standing with Jake.

"It's been three years in the Star kingdom since you left, that's thirty-six months, one thousand and ninety-five days," Jake said as Peter turned to leave but I grabbed his arm and told him it was okay for him to stay.

"Oh and Peter word of advice, don't pull a prank on her unless you want to be stuck in a grass cage for three hours, that's what happened to me when I threw water at her," Jake just had to tell, I felt my face going red with embarrassment as Peter stifled a laugh.

"Ha, ha Jake, very funny, now go somewhere while I talk to Lilliandil," I shooed him away.

"Lilliandil, what's wrong with Jake? I saw the fake happiness, the fake smiles and the fake sarcasm" she turned around and looked at me,

"Well, he and Chad got into another fight,"

"What do you mean another fight?" I asked her sounding like an idiot.

"Since you left, they've been fighting," she admitted

"Were they fighting before I arrived?" I asked her, unaware of how awkward Peter is standing here, not understanding what we mean.

"No, Chad told me why they fight and argue a lot now, our parents don't know, the only people who know apart from them are me and Mia, being Jake's twin he tells her everything, she thinks it's stupid how they fight," Lilliandil said awkwardly, I felt like I'm missing something very important.

"And the reason why they argue and fight is…" I trailed off expecting her to answer.

"Is because they both are crushing on you, the teasing and taunting you like chickens in the music room wasn't teasing or taunting it was their way of flirting to you," she explained, I felt Peter stiffen next to me as he grabbed my hand, he has competition.

"But he knows that the only person I like Peter, he even said that the day I went back, the day we visited the star mirror," I told her with disbelief, I felt Peter loosen up a bit since the 'he knows the only person I like is Peter'.

Before Lilliandil got to reply a bright ball of light came down from the sky again and there stood no other than Mia and Chad.

"Hi Michelle," Chad said and he sent me a wink.

"Hello to you too Chad," I said politely before grabbing Peter's hand, "Hi Mia," I greeted the fourteen year old who just sent me a smile. Just then Melanie came running along.

"Michelle, Peter. Have you two seen Edmund? I'm trying to find him and – oh hello," Melanie greeted them before sending me a look that says who are they?

"Mel this is Princess Lilliandil and Prince Chad children of King Ramadu and Queen Maria, they ruled before mum and dad did," I told her, then Mia comes with Jake, "this is Princess Mia and her twin Prince Jake children of King Septimus and Queen Rose who also ruled before our parents did,"

"Michelle, are you feeling alright?" Mel asked me.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked her

"Because your eyes are turning blue and it keeps changing colour,"

"What a… interesting answer you have there," I told her before turning around to Peter, "are my eyes changing colour?" I asked him, he cupped my face with his hands and looked at my eyes.

"No, your eyes are fine, they're definitely not changing colour," he told me, we heard footsteps so we turned around to see who it is, it was Edmund.

"Oh Mel, that's where you've been," he slurred like he was drunk.

"Ed, are you drunk?" Pete asked him

"Yeah, so you're not father, don't tell me what to do," he hissed

"Edmund Pevensie, you're eleven, you shouldn't be drinking, I thought we agreed on water and fruit punch, did you- did my sister drink as well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she did she wanted to try some," he slurred before falling flat on his face, I crouched down to turn him around, I looked up at Peter smirking before saying to him sarcastically,

"He's drunk, he dragged my sister into being drunk with him and now he is lying unconscious at my feet,"

"Sorry guys, but it looks like my sister is drunk and needs my help," I apologised to my star friends.

"We were going to leave anyway, our parents say it's time to go back, it's been two years and people are getting suspicious," Mia said

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you guys in five hundred and twenty-five thousand and six hundred months," I told everyone but looking at Lilliandil and avoiding eye contact to Jake and Chad.

I watched as my friends turned themselves into a huge ball of light before shooting towards the sky and disappearing, I won't see them for another year or so.

Peter and I practically had to drag them to their rooms before returning to the ball. Peter asked me to dance with him again, I agreed of course, he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, he was the only one I danced with that night and I swear I could hear the other court ladies mumbling things like; did you see the way he looks at her? Or they look so perfect together or do you think they'll get married? Or I bet they'll marry each other.

**Ten years later **

"Melanie!" I shouted to my sister, she had grown over the past years; she is as tall as me now. Nine years ago Peter asked me for permission to court me, while Edmund asked Mel, they were a bit young but age doesn't matter when it comes to love, we both agreed. After five years of courting Peter asked me to marry him and I said yes, two years later Edmund and Melanie got married, Susan was courting an Archenland Prince, Shaun that's his name, Prince Shaun of Archenland. Now Susan had married Shaun and Lucy is now courting one of Shaun's younger brothers, Corin.

I walked around the corner and went to the flower gardens, one of the places she would visit for peace and quiet. I saw her sitting on one of the swings and walked towards her.

"Why aren't you at your favourite place, in the apple orchards? Sitting on the new swing Peter put up for you?" she asked me.

"Hello to you too, oh lovely sister of mine," I replied back sarcastically.

"My children," I heard a calm soothing voice say, we both turned around and saw Aslan there, we both ran and tackled him with hugs, a habit us Narnian female royalties have every time we see Aslan.

"I'm afraid it is time for you to go back," Aslan told us, while we stood there taking in the news.

"Will the others know?" Mel asked.

"I will tell them, is there anything else you wish to tell them?" Aslan asked us.

"Could you tell Edmund and Peter that- that we love them and we are sorry for leaving them and not saying goodbye first," I told Aslan the message for both of us; I knew Mel would want to tell Edmund that.

"Of course I can," Aslan told us before he breathed on the both of us.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up as my alarm clock went off. "Michelle! Wake up it's time for school and don't even think about bringing your iPod touch with you!" I heard my mum yell from downstairs. I got off my bed and quickly shove my iPod touch into my pink NIKE school bag before running to the bathroom making sure I get there before my sister Mel does, she always uses up the hot water.

I walked into Mel on my way to the bathroom then I remembered everything, was it all a dream though?

"I just had the weirdest dream, we were in the 1940s living next to a family called the Pevensies then dad went to war with their dad and we had to go to the country side with the Pevensie children because of world war 2 bombing, I can't remember their names, and then we were playing hide and seek at this professor Kirke's place and stumbled through a land called Narnia through a wardrobe. Is Narnia on the world map?"

"No Narnia is definitely not on the world map on earth, and it's really weird because I had the exact same dream.

The rest of our day was spent going to school then coming back home to talk about our dream of Narnia, we both think it's a dream but deep down, we both have a feeling it's not.

**Peter's POV**

Aslan came yesterday to tell us that Michelle and Melanie were gone, he sent them back to their own world and the worst thing is; they live in the year 2012 while Edmund and I are stuck in the 1940s. Aslan also mentioned that we would be seeing them soon, his soon is my forever. What am I supposed to do when my wife is sent back to her own world, my sister in-law is gone with her and now I'm left in Narnia alone with my siblings, I wondered how Edmund was coping with this?

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review **

**I've only got one chapter left. YAY! Then I start prince Caspian. I was thinking of a crossover for the next story, the chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and H2o just add water? I was thinking maybe one of them could have the abilities to turn into a mermaid and the other into a fairy? I need your opinions as my readers! Feel free to PM me or review no one is stopping you. **


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, it's all owned by C.S Lewis, I only own Michelle my sister owns Melanie. Blah, blah, blah and you know the rest of it.**

**Epilogue**

The four remaining monarchs of Narnia were riding through forest trying to catch the white stag, for legend had said that if you caught a white stag it could grant you a wish. They were riding on their horses through the forest when the youngest king stopped.

"What's the matter Phillip?" the youngest king asked his horse.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Phillip huffed.

"Come on Ed!" Queen Susan the Gentle shouted playfully at her younger brother.

"What did he say again Susan?" the youngest monarch Queen Lucy asked.

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll get that stag myself," Queen Susan tried imitating her younger brother's voice.

"What's this?" High king Peter asked as he got off his horse, the other three monarchs did the same.

"As if from a dream," Queen Susan says dreamily.

"Or a dream of a dream, Spare Oom!" Queen Lucy suddenly remembered and led them through a part of the forest.

"Lucy?" king Edmund asked his younger sister

"Lu?" High king Peter did the same.

"These aren't branches, they're coats," Queen Susan exclaimed.

"Ouch! Pete get off of my toe!" king Edmund yelled out no longer sounding like a twenty-six years old man but an eleven years old boy.

They all stumbled out of the wardrobe as the door to the spare room opened and in came professor Kirke.

"Now, what were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked them.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir," Peter told him

"Try me?" he replied as he threw the cricket ball at Peter.

That night they told the professor everything, the professor reassured them that they would go back to Narnia soon and will be able to see their friends when they least expect it and not the same way they came through last time.

The End

**I'm working on the sequel but I need you opinion, I suggested some ideas in the previous chapter in the A/N**.


End file.
